


A Whole New www.World.com

by infinitesnow



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Just gals being pals, Slice of Life, minor ralph breaks the internet spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitesnow/pseuds/infinitesnow
Summary: Whimsical tales of princesses, a magical site, and the strange and wondrous land known as the internet.





	A Whole New www.World.com

**ONCE UPON A TIME,** in a browser not too far away, there was a beautiful and fantastical website known as Oh My Disney, wherein all manner of magical characters dwelled. Celestial legends, brave heroes, and colorful cartoons flocked to this happy place, and so lived there together in peace.

  
Amongst this menagerie of personality lived all of _fourteen_ lovely princesses, known far and wide by internet servers around the globe: 

**Snow White** , the _fair_.

 **Cinderella** , the _patient_.

 **Aurora** , the _regal_.

 **Ariel** , the _curious_.

 **Belle** , the _thoughtful_.

 **Jasmine** , the _rebellious_.

 **Pocahontas** , the _virtuous_.

 **Mulan** , the _honorable_.

 **Tiana** , the _ambitious_.

 **Rapunzel** , the _artistic_.

 **Merida** , the _courageous_.

 **Anna** , the _bright_.

 **Elsa** , the _enchanting_.

And **Moana** , the _strong_.

For day after day, year after year, the princesses lived in harmony with one another as friends and coworkers, entertaining users around the clock with little disruption. That is, until one peculiar young visitor, another princess from parts unknown, bestowed upon them knowledge of something seemingly forbidden and yet **delightfully** arcane: the wonder of **_loungewear_** , patterned pants and slack shirts that neither swished nor swirled when they twirled over ballroom floors, yet concealed fuzzy and soft interiors under plush cotton exteriors.

Meeting their new friend heralded the arrival of something else quite unforeseen...a _calamitous_ **_virus_** , which shut down their site and drove them from their cozy home. A gaggle of confused royalty found themselves in strange new terrain, a network of unfamiliar apps and games that had never penetrated the shining gates to the happiest website on earth. In the middle of it all was the comfy princess and her best friend - a big, strong, man who was very soon in need of rescuing.

Using each of their individual talents, the princesses broke his fall and drifted him off to safety, saving a life and a friendship that day. When the dust had settled and the internet was back on its feet, however, all of them came to a startling realization: they had never left their site before. Some had been there since the day it was launched, some had come steadily over time, but none of them had ever stepped foot outside their glittering castle since arriving there.

And so it was that on that day, as they were folding up their comfy clothes and straightening their gowns, the princesses were resolute in their newfound goal: something beyond delighting fans and wearing crowns, something all of them yearned for without knowing just where to look -

\- it was _about_ _time_ , they decided, to explore the **internet**.


End file.
